


Road Trip

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [10]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, Echo is spoiled, M/M, Mama Zach, Momma Zach, Not Beta Read, Road Trip, Short, Silly, Sorta based on my Raptor Heart series, and a brat, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: She waved her tail and turned her back on him, dismissing him completely and showing no respect.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is more rushed than I wanted. But I've worked 14 hour shifts the past 2 days with hardly any sleep and I'm probably going to do it again tomorrow. 8D I just wanted to take a break and The REAL Zach said I could. But then Zoe might be sad. So I rush wrote this before sleeping.
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

"Echo! Look at me!" He held up his arms and tried to get her attention but to no avail. "Calm down! Now!"

The enraged velociraptor shook her head violently. She bared her teeth and opened her mouth to let out a roar. Then she snapped her jaws loudly and scraped her claws against the ground, digging up the dirt. She waved her tail and turned her back on him, dismissing him completely and showing no respect. She'd never, in her whole life, acted in such a way. None of the raptors had. Not even for people they didn't like. Vic Hoskins, Sir Dickwad as he was called not-so-affectionately by the raptors, was their most hated enemy. Delta constantly threatened to eat him and Owen was glad the human couldn't understand their language. But still, they treated him as an annoyance they just had to deal with. No one had ever been outright disrespected.

Owen stared at her in complete shock. Several minutes ticked by as he watched Echo continue to throw a fit and claw at the ground. She wouldn't even talk to him. She was just making sounds, just screeching and hollering. He honestly was at a loss. He'd even gone as far as to threaten Nemo, her stuffed toy and her most prized possession. But she had zero reaction. "Echo!" He threw up his arms and shook his head. "You are being ridiculous! I told you exactly what I meant. Are you even listening to me?"

Echo turned around sharply and hit him in the leg with her tail. She snapped and growled and continued carrying on.

Owen flinched and rubbed at his leg. "Damnit, Echo. Fine!" He didn't want to give in to her. He knew he shouldn't. She really needed to learn to behave. But this was just unprecedented. He held up one hand while he fished his phone out of his pocket with the other. "Echo, hey! Look!" He held the phone up and she immediately turned her attention to him. She tilted her head, watching her intently. Owen glanced at the display long enough to pull up the contacts and hit the video call button. Then he looked back at her.

"Hey… what are you doing?"

At his voice, Echo perked up. She darted around behind Owen and looked over his shoulder. She let out a happy chirp and nodded her head. Owen glanced sideways at her. "There. He's fine!" He snapped. "I told you!"

Zach frowned on the tiny phone screen. "What's going on?"

Owen sighed deeply and pushed Echo's prodding nose away. She was perfectly fine now. She was practically flipping out just seconds ago and now she was merrily bouncing behind him. "I was talking to Barry, about taking a road trip. Purely hypothetical because could you really see me taking a couple weeks off to ride across the states?"

Zach let out a laugh and shook his head. "No. I can't see you taking off a single day."

"Exactly!" Owen nodded. "Barry was teasing me. And Echo overheard and somehow got in her head that you were hurt in a car crash or something."

Zach tilted his head. "Trip…" It was his nickname that the raptors had given him, based on the time that he was pushed - he didn't trip - into the raptor paddock. "Echo, a road trip doesn't mean the road hurt Trip."

"Yes!" Owen snapped and pushed her nose away again. "That's exactly what I tried to explain and she threw a fit! Like full on tantrum that I've never, ever seen! It was ridiculous!" Echo chirped happily and bobbed her head and Owen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Momma's fine."

Zach smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, momma's fine. I'll be home in a couple days, okay? Just as soon as I'm done with finals."

"Good." Owen sighed and shook his head. "She's not the only one who misses you."

"I miss you, too." Zach said softly. Echo chirped loudly and stuck her nose closer to the phone, practically knocking Owen over as she did so. He flailed for a moment but managed to not drop the phone. Zach just laughed. "I miss you, too, Echo!"


End file.
